


Femme Daddy

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Barely Legal, College AU, Corruption Kink, DDLG, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking, Squirting, brat / brat tamer, cis lesbian au, daddy domme, femme daddy, squirting!! bitch!!, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: “What a disobedient slut. You need to remember that Daddy’s in charge.”Dela is a 22 year old college senior who is charmed by the bratty and uncouth 18 year old Trixie. When Trixie acts up, she needs a Daddy to put her in her place.Daddy domme Dela! Brat Trixie! It's an uncommon ship but -- *Just trust me on this one.*I really, really love this fic.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Trixie Mattel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Femme Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this fic. I read this more than any of my other work. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> *** I made a tumblr! Follow me: flare-princess.tumblr.com

Dela wasn’t sure she was going to be able to keep it together. The way that she had flounced over here, glimmer in her eye, sun glinting off her bouncing blonde waves, short pleated skirt just barely coming down to her thighs, braless tits free in her cropped t-shirt (& were those nipple piercings?), Trixie looked like the most perfect picture of the innocence and raw sexuality that shone on the brim of womanhood. Dela was only 22, but Trixie’s freshly-18 shine made her feel simultaneously old and rejuvenated, and in college, the difference in experience and time between freshman and senior felt like lightyears. God, just looking at Trixie was like looking at the sun, but instead of going blind her brain started to melt. She was so beautiful it made her short circuit. But Dela didn’t dare show that — she wanted to convey the charm, intelligence and confidence that made her feel like she deserved her title. 

“Hi!” Trixie sang, excitement in her voice as she scurried up to Dela. The blonde wrapped her arms around Dela in a hug and Dela laughed, returning it, trying to remain calm while hyper-aware of the feeling of both of their sets of large breasts being squished against each other. 

“Hello treasure,” Dela greeted as they pulled away. They had met a few times before, through friends of friends and at parties, but had actually started talking when they matched on tinder a few days ago. Dela was the type to assume everyone was queer and had certainly always been “femme for femme” type, but she thought that Trixie the real life Barbie was too good to be true, and even if it was true that she’d probably prefer a soft butch at the least. Dela wasn’t quite on the same Barbie level, but she was certainly a femme herself — long painted nails, daily lipstick, matching lingerie sets, far too large of a perfume and skincare collection, well aware of her reappropriation of patriarchal gender stereotypes to fuel her own power. In her eyes, there were two big assumptions made by the community about her due to her appearance: that she’d like only butches, and that she was a bottom. These were certainly both very false, and she was disappointed in herself for placing the same assumptions onto Trixie. “Come in!” Dela beckoned, stepping back and holding open the door to allow Trixie into her apartment building. 

“Thanks.” Trixie smiled and brushed against Dela’s arm as she walked in. The two women headed for the elevator, Dela taking the lead. “This place looks like the hotel in the Shining.” 

Dela giggled as the two stepped into the elevator. That was one of the few things she knew about Trixie -- the girl was full of movie references. “I try to pretend it doesn’t, but I know you’re right.” 

The elevator dinged open, and Trixie ran down to the end of the hall, standing at the end and placing her arms at her sides. “Come play with me Dela,” she mimicked the Shining twins’ voices. 

Dela smiled at the lengths Trixie went for the joke, and wondered if the other girl was also aware of how sexual that sounded. They hadn’t made any sort of plans for sex itself, or else Dela would have declared something along the lines of _‘I intend to,’_ but she didn’t want to make Trixie uncomfortable and instead just said, “forever and ever?” as she walked toward her door. 

“I’m not going to commit to that yet.” Trixie laughed and bounded back up the hallway, and Dela allowed herself to take in the rise and fall of her skirt, bounce of her breasts and the way her hair flowed behind her. She tore her eyes away from the other girl to unlock her front door and let both of them into her apartment. Trixie was quick to make herself right at home as she dropped her pink purse on the counter and kicked off her white sneakers, leaving on just her little white socks with sparkly frills. God, every possible inch of her was cute somehow. 

“I’d say to make yourself at home, but it looks like you already have,” Dela joked, kicking off her own shoes, open-back flats she wore only to go let Trixie in the building. 

“Sure. I think I’ll take the whole building, actually. I’ve always wanted to own something haunted.” She leaned her body against the counter, watching Dela on the other side, large breasts pushed up against the fake marble. 

“Have you really? I would hate that.” She darted her eyes back and forth overdramatically. “What if there are ghosts watching me masturbate?” 

“That’s rude, they should at least tip you.” 

“You’re so right. Sex work is work.” The two girls grinned at each other before Dela changed the subject. “Want a drink?” Trixie put her elbow on the table and propped her head up on her hand. “I’ve got…” 

“Got any redbull?” 

Dela laughed to herself. “No.” Trixie frowned a little. “Would you settle for a screwdriver? Or some rosé?” 

“Is it sweet rosé?” Ah, she’s got a sweet tooth. 

“Of course it is.” It’s a $4 bottle, it has to be sweet. Though really, anyone who drinks dry wine must be out of their mind. 

“Yes please!” She sounded like a bratty little girl, except with an obvious self-awareness of an ironic performance. It was cute and promising. 

Dela shuffled around in the drawer until she retrieved the wine opener and started to work it into the bottle. It was weird how such a mundane thing suddenly felt so important, but she found herself far too invested in hoping she could get the cork out quickly and easily as a display of her experience and skill. 

“That’s sexy,” Trixie remarked, only mostly sarcastically. 

“What is?” Dela laughed. 

“You just like,” she started to laugh at herself and wiggled a little in her seat, tossing her wrists, “opened that wine bottle.” She shimmied her shoulders and laughed more at her own ridiculousness. “You know?” 

Dela was charmed by Trixie’s lack of any actual joke and how she embraced that. “Be careful, if you think this is sexy you’re bound to end up with an alcoholic.” 

“That’s hot. Get drunk and hit me Daddy. — Just kidding, I never met my dad.” The two women laughed together, Trixie loud and unashamed of finding herself hilarious, Dela mystified but carried along by Trixie’s energy. Dela had never much enjoyed that type of humor, but Trixie made it work somehow — this little blonde girl dressed in pink and frills and short skirts telling jokes that wouldn’t even be allowed on TV. It was weirdly charming. Not to mention kinky, of course, if you were able to insert consent in there somehow. 

Dela decided to play along. “But I’m right here.” They’d never talked about sex with each other before except for vague discussions in large groups back when they were even more strangers to each other than they were now. So Trixie had no way of knowing what Dela was into, and vice versa, except for maybe some subconscious reading of each other’s energies that led them to this moment. 

Trixie howled with laughter, clapping her hands together and head tossed back. “Dad? You missed all my dance recitals! How could you!” 

“Traffic on the way to the gas station to pick up those cigarettes was really bad.” The both of them laughed, and it was Dela’s turn to lean against the counter, two full glasses of rose set in front of her. “I’ll make it up to you.” She hadn’t expected the atmosphere in the room to change quite as drastically as it had, but as soon as she said that a thread of sexual tension started to invade the air. 

“How?” The challenge in her stance and tone shone through Trixie’s attempt at feigned innocence. 

She had to roll with the situation she created, but she didn’t want to push it too far and make Trixie uncomfortable. She bit her tongue in thought. “However you want.” It was a weak move. 

Trixie thought for a second. The girl was so witty, Dela realized she’d never seen her look stumped before, and was sure she was also worried of taking this in a potentially controversial direction. “I’ll start by taking that glass of rose.” What had she done? She’d accidentally given her power over to Trixie… damn. She knew Trixie wouldn’t be the most submissive girl. She’d have to fight for this back unless she played her verbal cards right. 

Dela tsk’d, dramatically hesitating, hovering her hand near the glass. “I don’t know, you’re not 21 yet. I wouldn’t be a very good Daddy by letting my underage daughter drink, would I?” 

“Yes you would!” Classic. 

“I don’t know…” Dela finally picked up the glass and slowly started to extend it out to Trixie, but right before it was within her grasp she pulled it away, bringing it up to her mouth and taking a sip, looking down at the younger girl with mischievous pride and triumph. 

Trixie made a loud gasp of surprise and defiance. She went to reach for the second poured glass, but Dela snatched it away just in time and twirled out of reach, one glass in the air and the other at her lips. Dela leaned against the far counter with a come-and-try smirk glowing in her eyes, feeling almost giddy at how well their chemistry was playing out. She loved seeing how Trixie was reacting to her teasings, and this was only the beginning. Trixie walked over to stand in front of Dela and held her hand out expectantly. “You said you would give me whatever I want!” Oooh she was a brat. It stirred the fire in Dela’s stomach. 

Dela kept the two glasses close to her, looking down at the one for Trixie as she spoke, a grin in her voice. “I’m just trying to keep you safe, you know. I don’t know if you’ve ever experimented with alcohol before, and—“ 

“How old do you think I am? Twelve?” Trixie retorted. 

“You’d might as well be, with that kind of behavior.” She really did get a thrill out of this. She felt clever, sexy, in charge, yet matched with a worthy opponent. She couldn’t wait to see what happened next. “Keep that up and I’ll have to punish you.” 

This seemed to light something up in Trixie, an excitement flickering behind her firm bratty pout. “You can’t punish me.” 

Dela took another generous sip of her drink, as if to rub it in Trixie’s face that she couldn’t have any, and to take her time, not giving Trixie immediate satisfaction for her instigation. She kept her tone cool as she pushed back on Trixie’s challenge. “Is that really what you think?” 

“I won’t let you. I’m an adult, my Daddy can’t make me do anything.” The name sounded sexy in her high little voice. Dela couldn’t wait to make her moan it. 

“Are you an adult? Because you seem like just a bratty little girl to me.” The words left Dela’s mouth before she had a chance to decide if they were appropriate to say, but it paid off — even the stubborn, bratty Trixie couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together at her teasing. Dela calmly set both the drinks down and gestured at Trixie. “Turn around.” 

Trixie stared her down, blush on her cheeks yet still looking adorably stubborn as she tried to decide what to do. Dela loved watching her struggle — the girl wanted to be punished, but didn’t want to give in. 

Dela relieved Trixie of having to make this decision by stepping forward, grabbing her by the hips and turning her around. She pressed her hips into Trixie’s ass, pushing the both of them forward until Trixie’s front hit the kitchen counter. God, her body was incredible, hips soft beneath her hands, thick ass pressed into her pelvis. She wanted to ravish her then and there, completely take and destroy her, but, as all lesbians know, patience is the key to making girls scream. 

She grabbed her softly by the back of her neck and pushed her forward so her chest and face were pressed to the countertop. This makes her skirt ride up, now nothing covering her but her panties, and the way the warmth of her radiated against Dela made her want to moan. “It’s cute how you think you can get away with not listening to me.” Dela contrasted her firm hold on Trixie with a gentle hand coming up to pull the hair out of her face so Trixie’s big brown eyes could look back and see Dela over her. Dela leaned her entire body all the way over Trixie, leaning herself on her, until her face was near her ear. Her voice low, she hummed into Trixie’s ear, “I’m just gonna have to beat the brattiness out of you, won’t I?” The younger girl let out a squeak that sounded like a mixture of fear and excitement, and it resonated through Dela’s body all the way to her center. God, she’s already worked up and she hasn’t even touched her yet! The promise and potential of her inexperienced body made Dela let out a low growl. Breaking character for a moment, she raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on Trixie’s back, trying to get her attention, and her tone shifted. “Listen to me, baby. Green means good, yellow means pause, and red means stop, okay?” Trixie nodded. “So what do you say if you need to stop?” 

“Red.” Her voice was small and high pitched. Dela was watching her regress for her, and it was so sexy it almost made her dizzy. But she had to be firm and strong and clear for her, so she would be. 

“Good.” Dela slid her hands back down Trixie’s body, fingers pressing firmly into her skin, making sure the other girl could feel every bit of pressure. As she ran them down her back, the younger girl lurched, Dela’s touch already overwhelming for her sensitive skin. “Stay still, baby.” 

“It tickles” Trixie protested, body still lurching and squirming under Dela’s hands. 

“I’m barely touching you, baby,” Dela pushed, not in the mood for sympathy. Her fingers finally reached Trixie’s ass, smoothing over her skirt until they reached the end of the pleats, and she pulled her skirt up, exposing her ass for her. She was wearing a baby pink thong, and it showed off her round, smooth ass beautifully. Dela bit her lip before remembering to keep her dominant cool. “You come here all dressed up for me? Wearing a short little skirt and lacy panties to turn on Daddy?” She smoothed her hands over Trixie’s thick hips as she spoke. 

Trixie giggled, “maybe.” 

“Mmm, you’re a little slut.” Without warning, Dela emphasized her degradation with a quick spank on Trixie’s ass. She barely put any pressure in it at all, wanting to go slow with her, not knowing how much experience she’s had — with pain, or with sex in general. And as Trixie gasped from the barely-there impact, Dela gathered that it wasn’t very much at all. “Such a naughty girl, and such a brat.” She spanked her again, just barely harder this time, and Trixie squeaked again, hips trying to pull forward but finding the hard counter blocking her escape. “Thinking you can talk back to me, thinking you can disobey me.” Another spank, another squeak, each one building Dela’s arousal as much as Trixie’s. “Thinking you can keep being a bratty little whore and getting away with it.” With this spank, Trixie’s back pushed upward as she squealed, but Dela was quick to meet her and push her back down. “Stay still,” she scolded sternly. “See? What a disobedient slut. You need to remember that Daddy’s in charge.” She landed the harshest spank yet against Trixie’s ass, enough to turn her skin pink, and the younger girl gasped, arms shooting out to try and find something to hold on to. “Who’s in charge, babygirl?” 

Trixie whined and looked back over her shoulder, biting down on her lip. Wow, she really didn’t want to say it. 

Dela spanked her even harder, not breaking eye contact. “Who’s in charge?” She pressured. But again, Trixie said nothing. “Fine, you stubborn whore. You’ll have to learn the hard way.” Dela pushed Trixie’s face into the counter with one hand and continued her spankings with the other, much harsher than when she first began, each slap leaving her skin bright pink. Beneath her, Trixie moaned wildly, jolting with pain and fear each time, trying to keep herself safe but all her efforts in vain. 

In spite of herself, Trixie started to tremble, still trying to keep her stubborn resolve until finally, she started to beg to be let go. “Nnn stop! Ow, fuck!” Dela didn’t stop. Trixie knew what to say if she really needed her to stop. She hissed and whined as Dela continued to spank her. “Daddy! It hurts!” The name called in such a desperate way rolled through Dela’s body like fire, and it took all of her efforts not to buck her hips into her soft thighs then. 

“Don’t you understand? You can’t get out of this. I’m not stopping until you tell me what I want to hear.” 

Trixie continued to whine and struggle, hands shooting back to cover her ass, hips writhing against the counter, but nothing could make Dela stop. Her hand was starting to sting, but Dela didn’t dare stop. Trixie needed to know what she was getting herself into. Dela stopped alternating her spanks, instead building up intensity on one specific spot, until, with a loud and frustrated whine, Trixie gave in. “Okay, stop, stop! You’re in charge, Daddy.” She 

Dela took her hand off her face and smiled down at her. “Good girl.” Trixie looked as beautiful as she did broken, bright pink flush behind her cheeks, eyes wide and lips parted. Her kitchen counter now had smudges of lipstick, and Dela wouldn’t have had it any other way. “Color?” 

Trixie blinked, taking a moment to collect herself before reporting back “green.” 

“Okay baby.” Dela stepped back and looked down, surveying the damage she had just done. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Trixie’s reactions had made it seem, pink marks already fading, but Dela knew to match the other girl’s perceptions rather than her own. “Your ass looks so pretty all pink like this,” she praised, smoothing her hands over her raw skin. 

“Yeah?” Trixie mewed, pushing her ass up into Dela’s hands. “That’s my favorite color,” she said with a giggle. 

Dela smiled, charmed. “I never would’ve guessed.” She hummed and unzipped Trixie’s skirt, letting it hit the floor. Her thong cut into her soft hips and her thighs trembled with the adrenaline from being hit. Dela sucked in a breath, anticipation shaking her resolve as she realized how wet Trixie was, a large wet spot already all down the front of her panties. Still, she had barely touched her— her body was so sensitive and eager. Dela brought her hand to the back of Trixie’s thigh, pressing her thumb into her soft flesh. “Is your pussy as pretty and pink as your ass is?” 

Trixie whined poutily at this, overwhelmed already. _“Yes,”_ she begged, hips pushing out and presenting her pussy for Dela. “Please.” 

Dela nearly groaned as Trixie gave her pussy to her, so needy and so willing to hand over her sex to a stranger. But, she patiently massaged circles into Trixie’s upper thigh with her thumb. “Please what baby?” 

She threw her head back up and turned around to look at Dela, frustrated. “Please eat my pussy!” 

She was being pouty and demanding, rather than desperate and begging, and that just wouldn’t do. As much as every fiber of Dela’s being wanted to shove her face between this young girl’s legs, she couldn’t allow Trixie to think she was allowed to act that way. The brat had to learn. She tsk’d her tongue and stood all the way back up, removing her hands from Trixie’s hips and leg. “That’s not a very nice way to talk to your Daddy.” 

Trixie whirled around, distraught. “I said please!” She retorted, seeming genuinely confused. 

“You’re still greedy. You need to learn patience.” 

At this, Trixie openly huffed and pouted, thighs pressed together like she had to pee, but she knew it was only from being as turned on as she was. “Daddy! That’s not fair.” 

“Hey.” Dela was stern, but not angry. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, making serious eye contact with the younger girl. “You want to play, don’t you?” Trixie bit her lip and after a moment of visible reluctance, nodded. “Say yes daddy,” Dela commanded. 

She could see the younger girl fighting internally and trying to swallow her pride. Finally, Trixie replied, “Yes Daddy.” She was never going to get over how good that name sounded in her bratty little voice. Even though she was frustrated by her, it was endearing. 

“Good girl.” Dela extended her hand for Trixie to take. “Follow me, little one.” 

“I like it when you call me that,” Trixie said meekly. Her hand was small and soft in hers. 

“I know.” She strode confidently to the bedroom, Trixie following just behind, wearing just her tshirt, thong and frilly socks. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Dela closed the door behind them and pushed Trixie back against it, leaning her body into hers and forcing their lips together. Trixie immediately moaned into her mouth and pressed back into her. Her lips were so soft and tasted like sugary sweet vanilla, and Dela just couldn’t help herself anymore, sucking Trixie’s bottom lip into her mouth, the vanilla coating her tongue. Trixie sighed into her mouth and pulled Dela in closer, eliciting a hungry groan from the older girl. The tip of Trixie’s tongue cautiously pressed forward, only to be met by Dela’s forceful one, and electric shocks of pleasure shot through Dela’s entire body. God, she was so sweet, this baby pink, Barbie doll, vanilla flavored, never-been-touched girl. Dela felt herself push her hips up into Trixie’s before she could remember to back up, calm down, to restore her patient cool that drove the other girl so crazy. She wasn’t near done with her yet. Dela sucked Trixie’s tongue into her mouth once more before releasing her with a wet pop and stepping back only slightly. “Take off your shirt,” she ordered. Trixie clamored to do so, and Dela felt mildly proud — she was obeying. Dela felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her skull as Trixie’s tits fell out of her tight shirt. Her bubblegum pink nipples were hard and ready, adorned with little silver nipple rings that were bejeweled with a pink heart. She must have gotten them pierced before she turned 18, the little whore. “Fuck.” _Did I say that out loud?_ By the playful little smirk on the younger girl’s face, she must have. 

Trixie giggled, bringing her hands up to her tits and squishing her little fingers into them. The soft flesh bulged out of her hands, and her nipples poking out looked so eager to be sucked. “Do you like them?” she mewed coyly. 

_Jesus Christ._ Dela felt herself get wetter, acute arousal burning between her thighs as her eyes lingered on the sight before her: a beautiful, innocent young girl showing off her tits just for her. Dela couldn’t help herself, she had only so much self control — she grabbed Trixie’s wrists and forced them over her head before bringing her face down to Trixie’s breasts, making Trixie gasp, surprised by her own arousal. She licked her tongue across her nipple with a pleased hum, and Trixie gasped, pink lips hanging open in mindless arousal. “Mmm, how did such a young girl learn how to be such a good little slut, huh?” She cupped her other breast, moaning quietly at its weight, warmth and smoothness in her palm. “Such a good babygirl, showing off her tits for Daddy like that.” 

Trixie mewed and squeaked as Dela continued to toy with her nipple. “I just wanna be good for you Daddy,” she breathed. 

“Mmm, you’re being so good, little one.” She released Trixie’s wrists to be able to hold both her breasts at once, obsessed with their softness, and Trixie brought her hands to Dela’s hair. Her little fingers felt so good, brushing through and tugging at her hair. Dela continued to lick at suck on Trixie’s nipples, making the younger girl gasp and squirm against her, until her hips were fucking forward, desperate for friction. The older girl shoved her leg between them and Trixie moaned out, grinding down onto Dela’s thigh, her thong the only thing keeping their skin from touching, the feeling of her soft ass and thighs on Dela’s skin making her melt. Dela let out a low growl and looked up from Trixie’s breast to find her looking down at her, face contorted in pink-blushed need, mouth hanging open. “Are you gonna let me fuck you, babygirl?” 

Trixie whined and fucked down against Dela’s leg. “Please!” 

“That’s right, let Daddy fuck your pussy. You little whore. Mmm, fuck.” With an extra sharp suck on Trixie’s nipple that made her whine and recoil, Dela finally stood back. “Take off my dress,” she ordered. It was then that she realized how breathless and aroused even she sounded. It was the way she showed off those incredible tits, damn it. That was more than enough to make her lose her composure. Trixie’s shaky fingers pulled down her zipper and Dela shucked the dress to the floor. She pointed to the bed. “Sit.” 

She scurried over and sat on the edge of the bed, hands running anxiously over her thighs. She looked so agitated and needy, it almost made Dela want to make her wait. Trixie watched Dela with wide eyes as she strode across the room, looking for something, she didn’t know what. Dela was glad she wore her matching leopard print panty set tonight, as Trixie was certainly intent on getting an eyeful. “You’re so sexy,” the younger girl praised. 

“Don’t act so surprised,” Dela was quick to retort. Again, thinking without speaking, dammit Dela. She then said “thank you baby” as an attempt to repair her bad comeback. Finally pulling out her box of sex toys, Dela urgently shuffled through them, lust-fueled brain fog not helping her figure out which toy she needed. But when she spotted the bright pink, modestly-sized dildo, she knew there was no other choice. Harness and silicone dick secured, Dela stroked herself a couple times, reacquainting herself with her new appendage. Already, her hips were thrusting into her hand. _Get yourself together._

Finally looking back over to Trixie, she found her staring wide-eyed at the setup, but biting her lip, and hips not-so-subtly pressing into Dela’s purple bedsheets. The little slut — but she’d get a pass, now, because Dela had more important things she wanted to do besides punish her. 

Dela stood before her and ran her hands over Trixie’s arms. “You like it, treasure? It’s pink.” 

Trixie nodded, “mm-hmm.” 

Before she could continue, Dela corrected her with a dull, weak scolding smack on the arm. “Yes daddy.”

“Yes Daddy. Sorry.” 

“Good girl.” Dela slid her hand up from Trixie’s shoulder to gently touch her cheek. “Have you ever sucked cock before baby girl?” 

Trixie bit her lip, and Dela couldn’t tell if it was out of excitement, shame or anxiety. “Nuh uh.” 

Dela sighed overexaggeratedly, but not truly feeling any annoyance. “No daddy,” she corrected. 

“No Daddy,” Trixie rushed to say, “I’m sorry, I’m nervous.” 

Dela grabbed her gently by the chin and tilted her face up, changing out of her stern dominant tone and into one of nurturing seriousness. “You have nothing to be nervous about, okay? I know this can be intimidating but you can say no anytime.” 

“Okay.” Trixie nodded. 

She stood back, wanting to give the other girl more room to breathe. “Would you like to try sucking on it? It’s absolutely fine if you don’t want to. And I won’t hold your head or gag you or anything like that. I just want to see your beautiful lips suck my cock.” 

A small smile cracked on Trixie’s face and Dela knew she was okay. She tilted her head innocently, looking up at her through her insanely long eyelashes, and brought her hands up to Dela’s hips, little fingers barely pressing into her. “Please let me suck your cock, Daddy? I wanna be a good babygirl.” 

Dela chewed on her cheek to keep herself from moaning, but let out a low breath in spite of herself. She stepped back and pointed to the ground in front of the bed. “Get on your knees.” Again, Trixie quickly obeyed, less-than-gracefully coming to sit up on her knees. The sadistic side of Dela lit up when she realized that her floorboards must be hurting her, the poor, soft little girl. Dela let out a low breath and stepped forward, bringing her hips close to Trixie’s face. “Yes, little one, you can suck Daddy’s cock.” Trixie cautiously took Dela’s shaft in one hand and, without breaking eye contact, extended her pink tongue out and licked her from base to tip. Dela groaned quietly and bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. This was this girl’s first time ever doing this, but she agreed so easily and eagerly, getting on her knees for her without a second thought. Dela was corrupting her, making her even more of a slut than she was before, taking this innocent girl and turning her into a cocksucking whore. And she was being so good, doing whatever Dela asked — she truly had beaten the brat out of her and turned her into Daddy’s little girl. Trixie kept her brown eyes focused up on Dela’s as she wrapped her lips around the very tip of her cock and moved her mouth slowly down, taking more and more of it in until her lips touched her hand. Dela groaned openly now and huffed, bringing a hand up to gently rest on Trixie’s hair. “Good girl…” Trixie pulled her head back, sliding the toy out of it. Her insanely full lips looked so damn sexy wrapped around her dick, bright pink and shining with wetness. “Fuck,” Dela hissed. Seeming more comfortable after this initial experiment, Trixie felt more adventurous, and started to play more with Dela’s cock, moving her mouth up and down it, swirling her tongue around it, stroking it with her hands. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out all the way, pressing the pink cock against the flat of it, before swirling it around its tip and sucking it back into her mouth. Dela groaned, wetness pooling between her legs that was impossible to ignore. Seriously, how did she learn how to do this? Trixie played with Dela’s cock with the excitement of a new toy, eagerly experimenting, with flirty little glances up at her to make sure Dela was reacting how she wanted her to. And damn, was she — too much of her energy had to be put into not grabbing her hair, not moaning out loudly, not asking for more. 

Looking up hopefully, she asked, “Am I doing a good job Daddy?” 

“Yes, princess,” Dela breathed, and Trixie returned her lips to her cock. “You’re doing such a good job.” She looked so damn pretty down on her knees for her, big blonde waves falling down her back, thick hips and ass flared out beneath her, brown eyes blinking up at her seductively. God _dammit._ Dela’s hips started to fuck into Trixie’s face, just barely, until Dela got tired of trying to keep herself under control, burning need becoming too much to bear. She had to fuck this beautiful girl before she lost her mind. Dela pulled her hips all the way back and let go of Trixie’s head and a shaky breath. “Get on the bed.” She stepped aside for only a second to retrieve a bottle of lube and when she turned back around, Trixie was splayed out on her sheets, looking over at her with an I-know-I’m-sexy grin on her face. Dela couldn’t help but smile and play along. She tossed the lube bottle on the bed and climbed over Trixie. One elbow propping her up, free hand exploring her body, Dela kissed her again, continuing to warm her up for all the things she wanted to do to her. “You’re a pretty little girl.” 

Trixie giggled into Dela’s lips. “Sexy Daddy,” she returned, hands sliding up and down Dela’s back. 

Dela kissed down Trixie’s neck and the girl sighed and twitched. Licking from her collarbone up to her ear made her squeal and thrash, hypersensitivity from arousal stacking with her skin that was already sensitive from being so inexperienced. She breathed low into her ear, “I want to fuck you so bad,” and Trixie shook in her hands. 

“Please,” Trixie breathed, body writhing with need against Dela’s sheets. 

“Have you been penetrated before, baby?” Trixie didn’t respond with words, only sucking in her bottom lip and looking at her, embarrassed. “Okay. That’s fine. Have you done it yourself?” 

“With my fingers,” she replied cautiously.

“Show me.” Dela sat back and slid Trixie’s soaked thong off. She wanted to shove it in her mouth, make her taste herself, but she didn’t. Go easy on the poor girl. Finally getting to see all of Trixie, completely bare for her, made Dela groan out loud. Her pussy was the same bubblegum pink as her nipples, and she was completely smooth, not a hair to be seen; hair had never been something Dela cared much about, but somehow on Trixie, her smoothness made her all the more irresistible. 

The blonde’s small hands shot eagerly to massage herself, and she let out small, high whines of pleasure. She slid her middle finger inside herself and Dela growled, grinding her hips against her sheets as she watched Trixie twitch and squirm, fucking herself eagerly and intently. 

“Enough,” Dela soon demanded. Trixie looked up at her, needy and reluctant, not wanting to stop, but all Dela had to do was raise an eyebrow at her and Trixie pulled her finger out of herself, trembling. “Taste yourself.” Trixie looked a little apprehensive at first — had she never done that before either? — but she did it anyway, swirling her tongue around her finger like a lollipop, eyes closing as she did so. Dela huffed, another bolt of arousal stinging her entire being. “Good girl.” 

Dela slid forward to lie on her stomach, face between Trixie’s legs, and the younger girl was so aroused at the anticipation that she was already squirming. “Oh, yes! Please!” 

Her soft thighs started to press together, but Dela pushed them apart, using a stronger than necessary grip to reinforce her dominance. “You like getting your pussy eaten babygirl?” 

Trixie whined and clenched her fists. “Yes Daddy!” 

She laid a loud smack against Trixie’s thigh with the palm of her hand, not enough to hurt her really, just enough to emphasize her presence. Trixie gasped and jumped. “Tell me who’s eaten your pussy.” 

“U-um,” Trixie started. Dela could tell she was too worked up to focus, brain too busy buzzing with arousal to be able to fully concentrate on responding. Her own brain was buzzing and body vibrating, and she had to work hard to keep her cool while the rest of her screamed _Iwannafuckhersobad._ She started to trail her nails up and down Trixie’s inner thighs, making the sensitive young girl jump and gasp and recoil. “I, uh, just, some friends and stuff.” 

“Ohh, I see,” Dela began, continuing to lightly scratch against Trixie’s skin before alternating her scratches with rubbing her fingertips into her muscles. “So you were the little lesbian slut in your high school, huh? Letting all the other girls experiment with you? Such a bad girl. Your Daddy should’ve taught you better.” Trixie whined in protest and Dela smiled inwardly. She was so easy to frustrate and tease. “Well I promise you,” she started kissing up Trixie’s thigh until her mouth hovered above her pussy, close enough for her to be able to feel her hot breath on her skin, and Trixie was trembling again, “nobody’s gonna eat your pussy better than me.” Trixie pressed her palms to her face and whined, hiding, ashamed at her desperation. “Hold your pussy open for me, sweetheart.” 

Trixie didn’t want to break out of her faux hiding place, but her desperation won out and her hands shot down, fingers pressing her shiny wet bubblegum pink lips apart. “L-Like this?” 

“Yes baby, just like that.” Dela looked up at the younger girl, face flushed and eyes wide above her, and raised her arched eyebrows, before finally pressing her tongue to her cunt, sliding all the way from the base of her vagina to the top of her clitoris. Trixie bucked her hips down and threw her head back with a whine, clearly desperately frustrated at her need for friction, but Dela was sure that she herself was the one most excited by this, tasting her sweetness on her tongue, hearing her cry, watching her throb and writhe and her thick smooth thighs tremble. God, this girl was a dream, and Dela was tired of holding back. She pressed her mouth into her eagerly, tongue and lips and all, wanting to envelop herself in her sweet stickiness. Trixie gasped and writhed, moaning out at finally being given the attention she needed so badly. Dela moaned into her flesh and Trixie shivered, hips fucking down onto her face. Trixie’s need made Dela’s arousal roar — she had worked this girl up into a frenzy, trembling and twitching and crying and grinding into her face. Dela’s hips started fucking into the mattress as she eagerly tasted Trixie, and she knew she couldn’t keep her need at bay for much longer. Pulling away, Dela spat on her fingers before rubbing them into Trixie’s cunt, not like they truly needed the lubrication. Trixie let out a shivering moan again, the new sensation overwhelming her fragile mind. “Is it okay if I put a finger inside you, baby girl?” Consent is sexy. 

_“Yes!”_ Trixie’s moans broke into pouty, demanding whines again, and Dela couldn’t pretend she didn’t love it. “Daddy! Fill me up Daddy, holy shit.” 

“Fuck, you whore. Who taught you to talk like that?” Carefully and slowly, Dela slid her middle finger inside Trixie. Her own mouth hung open in awe, Dela moaned at the feeling of Trixie around her, the softest, warmest wetness tight around her finger. Trixie became bone still as she got used to the new feeling, as her body accepted its new partner. Dela stopped and waited for Trixie’s body to relax, for the younger girl to make eye contact with her again, before she slowly and gently started to pump it inside of her. “Is this alright?” 

Trixie moaned and nodded, “mm-hmm!” 

Dela couldn’t waste this prime opportunity for a lesson. She pulled her finger out of Trixie only to land a wet smack across her pussy. The younger girl gasped and jolted, surprised by the sudden shock of pain and pleasure. “What’s my name?” Dela corrected. 

“Fuck,” Trixie cursed, and Dela couldn’t tell if it was at her or herself. “Daddy.” 

“Good girl.” She started to massage Trixie’s entrance with her fingers, and Trixie writhed on the bed, unable to get the more pressure and friction that she so badly needed. “So when I ask you a question, what do you say?” 

“U-uh, yes Daddy, or no Daddy.” What a smart girl. Trixie tried to bite her lip up at her, but her mouth fell open again with gasps of pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Dela purred. She was truly so pleased, she was being so good. Keeping one hand playing with Trixie, she slowly climbed over her until her face was near hers, so close she could see the blotchiness of her pink flush behind her cheeks. “So, babygirl.” She eagerly kissed down Trixie’s neck before trailing her tongue all the way back up, and Trixie shuddered violently, sensitive body not knowing how to process this feeling. Excitedly anticipating how Trixie would react, Dela pressed a wet kiss behind Trixie’s ear and let out a quiet breathy purr, before grazing her teeth across Trixie’s earlobe. The younger girls’s hands shot out for her as she moaned and shuddered even louder than before, inexperienced skin virgin to this new experience and making her brain short circuit. Dela purred again into her ear, “mmm, can Daddy put her cock in you?” 

“Ohhh, yes!” Her head whirled around in spite of herself to try and make eye contact with Dela, convey her need through her face. Her hips pressed down into Dela’s fingers and her whole body continued to tremble as her fingers sunk into Dela, desperate for stability through her whirlwind of need. “Fuck, please, please fuck me Daddy. Stretch me open, fill me up, please please please please.” 

Dela groaned openly and moved her hand from Trixie’s entrance to slide her fingers into the younger girl’s mouth. Her fingers could feel every tastebud on Trixie’s tongue, the intricacy of this warmth making her ache. “Jesus, child. You talk like the dirtiest little whore. Are you? Are you a little whore?” She slid her fingers out from between Trixie’s lips. 

“Just for you,” Trixie mewed, and Dela let out a breathy laugh. That was the right answer. 

“God, you’re such a good girl.” She gave her a brief passionate kiss that Trixie’s mouth tried to continue as Dela broke it off. She wanted everything and anything that Dela wanted to give her, and it made her weak. Finally, Dela pushed herself over onto her back, and guided Trixie to come on top of here. “C’mere.” Trixie scrambled to follow, until she was perched over Dela, not quite knowing where to be or what to do. Dela placed her hands lightly on her hips to comfort her, and was struck again with the reminder that this was this girl’s first time doing this. Dela had turned her on so much that she was desperate to be fucked in a way she had never been before, to be truly fucked and filled and stretched, that she was letting a virtual stranger play with her body in a new way. It made her need roar. “This way you can control how fast and deep, okay?” Dela explained. “Just push your hips down onto it, take your time, and it’s okay to change your mind.” 

Trixie nodded. “Yes Daddy.” What a good girl!!! Her hands gripped onto Dela’s shoulders and she looked around, orienting herself, figuring out where she needed to be. It was beautiful and a privilege, really, watching this girl navigate this brand new experience. Dela felt proud that she was deemed safe enough. Trixie reached back and angled Dela’s cock how she wanted it, before cautiously pressing her hips down. 

“That’s right, little one. Take all of Daddy’s cock, good girl,” Dela encouraged, mouth dripping low growls of praise as she hungrily watched Trixie’s hips sink down onto her. Her little hands clutched her shoulders tight, and Dela could tell she was anxious, but after Trixie got to a depth that she liked, Dela watched a light turn on inside her. She slowly pulled herself up, and pushed herself down again, allowing her body to adjust to the foreign object. Dela felt herself throb watching Trixie experiment on her like this, the innocence of this young girl crumbling before her eyes in the name of dirty desire. It wasn’t long before Trixie started to find a rhythm, growing more bold as her body grew more accepting of being stretched like this. The littlest moans started to fall out from between her pink lips, inadvertent, mind too entirely overwhelmed by her physical experience to check herself. “How does it feel baby?” 

Trixie looked over at her, but her eyes were only an accessory, entirely glazed over by pleasure. “Oh, good, Daddy. Really good.” Her words choked out between shaky breaths, and Trixie bit down on her bottom lip in frustration and concentration. 

“Mmm, you’re doing so good, little one. I’m so proud of you.” Trixie whimpered and shuddered at this, and her hips started moving faster, needing to feel more of her cock inside of her. Dela took this as a cue that she could start thrusting a little; she pressed her fingers harder into Trixie’s hips and tried to match her rhythm with her own, pulling up to meet Trixie as she pushed down. 

Trixie gasped and shuddered again, whimpering a response, “ohh, fuck, yes daddy, _please_ fuck me, fuck me so good, I need you, daddy, please.” 

Dela moaned out herself, arousal surging the more Trixie begged. This little girl was so desperate for her cock that all her dignity escaped her, begging shamelessly. “If that’s what you want, baby.” She pulled Trixie’s hips up higher and pushed her down harder, taking control of her body as much as she could, fucking Trixie down onto her cock. Trixie yelped and whined, fingers turning white from holding so tight to Dela. She surrendered her body over to her, doing only what Dela’s hands guided her to do, except when she asked for more, hips pulling from her grip to go faster, to go harder. Dela released her if only for a moment, “hold on,” to reposition them both. She sat up, leaning against the wall, unceremoniously unclasped and flung her bra across the room, and rushed to pull Trixie back down onto her. Now to fuck herself on Dela’s cock, she had to be flush against her; they both moaned and shuddered as their smooth, burning hot skin slid against one another’s. “Fuck, you’re such a little angel, you feel so good,” Dela purred between heavy breaths, drunk with arousal. Both sets of their large breasts pushed against one another, fighting for limited space, and Dela choked out a moan every time their nipples met. In this position, the base of the toy hit the top of Dela’s clit whenever Trixie pushed down hard, and that slight friction was enough to make Dela’s wits fray as her own desperation took over. She grabbed Trixie by the hair and pulled her head back, and pushed her hips up into her, demanding more, harder, faster. “Such a good little baby slut, my little baby slut, dripping little pussy making my cock all wet, holy fuck.” 

“Fuuuuck,” was all that Trixie could say, hands clutching Dela’s arms as her hips worked hard to match Dela’s speed. Panting hot breaths escaped her lips, forcibly parted as Dela held her head back. Their nipples pressed together again and both the girls shuddered violently. The sweat of effort and heat began to coat each of them, making their soft skin slide against one another even easier. Dela grabbed Trixie’s tit and rubbed her thumb across her bright pink nipple, causing the younger girl to cry out. She knew she could feel the shock of it in her clit, and her hips stuttered backwards, and she shifted positions, and she shuddered violently — “Ohh, Fuck!!” She figured it out, she found the position where everything was just right. Dela was mildly proud, and majorly aroused, this young girl learning something that she’ll inevitably be addicted to, all because the slut was so desperate to be fucked. 

“Is that right baby? You found your spot?” 

“So good, it feels, so good,” Trixie breathily panted, eyes shut and pink lips hanging open. Her whole body shook even more violently against Dela. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Dela did all that she could to fuck against her in the way that Trixie needed, but selfishly needed her own friction, was desperate in her own search for rubbing herself just right. With every fraction of movement, her own dripping pussy lips rubbed together, only enough to tease her and make her even wilder. But the harder she pressed into Trixie, the closer she came to her own release, just barely getting enough pressure on her clit to keep her going, to keep her insane. Trixie was truly a sight, shaking above her, body burning a blotchy red, softness bouncing with every thrust, shiny pink lips hanging open — Dela moaned only at the sight of her, this girl so achingly desperate for more, more of her. 

She slammed her hips into Trixie, the hardest she had, and Trixie yelped and gasped and cursed. It was more than enough to send shocks through her own body, and Trixie’s moaning started to set her over the edge— “Oh!! More, more, more, PLEASE!” Dela moaned openly and wrapped her fingers around Trixie’s throat, which made the young girl whine loudly and desperately, hips hungrily fucking down onto Dela, “Yes!!!” She wasn’t truly choking her at all, just holding her there, but she knew the young girl wouldn’t know any better. 

“Yeah? You like it rough babygirl? You like it when Daddy chokes you as she fucks your tight little pussy?” She kept the intensity up, and Trixie matched her, fucking herself hard down into Dela’s lap, each thrust making a loud slap. 

“Yeaaaah! Yeah!” Trixie let out little cries between her heavy breaths. 

“Ohhh, fuck.” Her grip tightened on Trixie’s neck. “You’re such a good little whore, sitting on Daddy’s cock, so desperate for me to fill you up. I’m turning you into such a good baby cockwhore, my good little slut. Moaning for me like a good baby girl. Little girl addicted to my cock, Jesus fuck.” The hint of pressure on her clit was building her up into a frenzy and her pace quickened, body entirely desperate. She pulled Trixie by the neck so that their lips collided, and Dela shoved her tongue all the way into Trixie’s hot mouth. Trixie let out her loudest whine yet, and Dela’s grip only tightened, probably actually pressing on her windpipe by now, “Come for me, baby girl, come all over Daddy’s cock like the good little slut you are.” 

She pressed her tongue into Trixie’s mouth again, but the young girl didn’t reciprocate, mouth hanging open for her loud moans to escape. “Aah!! Aah!!” Trixie was shaking helplessly in her lap, hips working overtime, slamming herself down into Dela until she broke into a loud cry, hips stuttering, entire body convulsing violently as the waves of her orgasm shook her entire being. And — what was that? Dela suddenly felt something warm and wet on her thighs, and looked down just in time to catch Trixie squirting all over her cock. Her clit throbbed intensely, and all of Dela’s breath choked back — despite having barely any friction this whole time, the sight and feeling of Trixie squirting on her was enough to push Dela to orgasm. Her hips stuttered forward and her muscles convulsed, mind focused on nothing but the amazing eroticism of this young girl being so desperately turned on that she was made so out of control of her own body enough to squirt all over her cock. She moaned out as soon as she got her breath back, aftershocks shaking her, obsessed with the wetness around her. Jesus Christ. She was jolted back to reality by Trixie’s voice -- “O-oh, I’m sorry! I don’t — I’ve never done that before, I—” She had never done that before! She fucked her so good that she squirted for the first time! She almost came again right then and there, debilitated by the eroticism of it all. And despite having came, it was hardly satisfying, and she could feel a deeper need still burning inside of her that this mini-orgasm didn’t release. 

Dela quickly brought a too-eager hand to Trixie’s cheek. “Hush, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s more than okay, that was _so_ hot,” she reassured. “Really, watching you do that made me come.” 

Trixie smiled a little bit. She was proud of herself! Isn’t that cute. “Really?” 

Dela let out a little laugh. “Yes.”

Trixie blinked at her through her thick eyelashes, looking a little unsure, “Uh… was that, squirting, or?” 

Dela felt herself throb again, and it was all that she could do to keep in a moan. This girl was so fucking _innocent,_ hardly knows anything about sex, but gave herself to her to be ravaged and corrupted. “Yes it was. And perfectly normal, okay? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” This seemed to soothe her. She lightly pinched her cheek before moving her hands back to her hips. “Here, I have an idea.” She guided Trixie to raise herself off the dildo, eyes drinking in how shiny wet it was. “Can I clean you up?”

Trixie seemed confused, but as Dela slid back down onto her back and encouraged her to straddle her face she seemed to understand. She shivered, and Dela took it as a good sign. “Yeah.” 

What a perfect view, Trixie spread over her face, pussy flushed and puffy and shiny wet. “Mmm,” Dela purred as she brought her lips to Trixie’s thighs. She kissed and licked up her soft, cellulite-marked flesh, tasting everything she could. “Good girls are all nice and clean, aren’t they?” 

Trixie covered her face with her hands, seeming to be embarrassed of her arousal again. “Mm-hmm.” 

“Fuck,” Dela praised. She finally brought her mouth up to Trixie’s pink pussy and licked all across her. She tasted all her cum and wetness and moaned into her in praise. Her tongue was as gentle as possible, knowing that Trixie must be so sensitive after what she was just put through, but Dela couldn’t waste this opportunity to lick up her wetness. As she neared her clit, however, Trixie started to whimper, and her hips twitched downward again. Really? Huh. She thought she’d be worn out after that, or at least so sensitive that more would hurt. Cautiously, Dela slid her tongue over Trixie’s clit, and the young girl let out a small gasp. “Do you want more? I just wanted to taste you, but.” 

“I—I, I don’t know?” She sounded shaky, still lost in the fog and a little broken, and it made Dela stir in a way she wasn’t proud of. 

She kept her tone gentle. “Do you want me to try, and you tell me when to stop?” 

“Uh, sure, I mean, yes, please.” 

“If you aren’t excited about it, please just tell me no.” She wondered if she was too good of a person sometimes. 

“It feels good, I want it,” Trixie reassured. 

“Mmm, okay.” What a resilient girl, put through the ride of her life and asking for more. She was proud. Dela dove back in again, really lapping her up this time. She covered every inch she could but swirled around her most sensitive spots, not quite giving her she satisfaction she wanted; Dela could never miss an opportunity to tease. Trixie continued to twitch and whimper above her, breath labored as her body tried to keep up and keep going with what Dela was doing to her. Dela moaned at the taste of her, sending vibrations into her bones. She finally sucked Trixie’s clit into her mouth and Trixie gasped, high pitched with surprise and need, hips thrusting down back onto Dela’s face. She wasted no more time, massaging her clit generously, wanting to make her come before she really got sore. 

Trixie wove her fingers into her hair, clutching tightly as she fucked her hips down onto Dela’s tongue. “Yes Daddy, yes yes yes!” Trixie whined. Dela hummed in excited encouragement, licking her faster, digging her tongue deeper into her. Trixie gasped and whined almost as loud as before, fucking herself desperately into her as Dela did all she could to keep up— “F-Fuuuck! Aah!” With a loud gasp and violent stutter, Trixie came again, and — Dela’s mouth was suddenly filled with a rush of hot liquid. Dela immediately moaned, turned on absolutely beyond belief as Trixie squirted into her mouth. Less afraid now, Trixie let herself spill freely as she shook through her orgasm, leaking generously into Dela’s mouth. Each shock of the orgasm made her spurt more. And she kept coming, spilling even more than she had leaked onto her cock, filling Dela’s mouth over and over. Dela moaned and panted ravenously, eyes rolled back into her head, own body squirming in desperate need to be released. Trixie spasmed and whined above her and Dela realized that she must be turned on by her squirting too, amazed that she could do this, that she was made to do this, and that Dela liked it so, so much — her arousal of her squirting only made her come harder and squirt more. 

Dela lapped her up until she finished and quickly ran her tongue over the rest of her, wanting to get every drop of her wetness between her lips. She tasted so good it made her drunk. Dela’s hips were fucking into the air, squirming around in total desperation and without her control. With one last cleaning lick, Dela pushed on Trixie’s thighs, trying to get her to move up and she did. Her newly free mouth spoke immediately, panting and laden with lust. “Holy _fuck_ Trixie, I’m going to come _right now,_ touch me, please—“ she gasped as her fingers fought with the harness still around her hips. She finally pried it off and tossed it away, followed by her panties which were practically dripping wet. Trixie promptly did what she was told, thank god, and leapt down to bury her face between Dela’s legs. Her perfect little mouth, big plush lips, insanely soft wet tongue — Dela grabbed her and forced her in, hard, to hit just the right spot, and she came instantly, gasping desperately as her hips fucked and stuttered and bucked and shivered against Trixie’s poor angelic face. She moaned shamelessly through all her aftershocks that shook her deeply, taking her breath away, the feeling of Trixie’s cum in her mouth still fresh in her mind and still debilitatingly arousing. Even when her proper aftershocks stopped, Dela was still throbbing, body not nearly recovered and mind still long, long gone. She was lucky that at least a part of her mind was able to snap to attention quickly to remind her that Trixie needed to breathe, and she released her, the poor girl looking dazed, mystified, and foggy, yet quite proud of herself. Dela gasped for breath, bringing a shaky hand to her forehead and finding it sweaty. Her body still tingled and pussy still ached, and knew she could probably get in a third orgasm if she tried hard enough, but her body just couldn’t exert that effort anymore. Trixie was quick to join her, collapsing next to her in an equal amount of breathless daze. They stayed like that for a while, staring emptily at the ceiling, catching their breath, coming back down to earth. Trixie was the one to break the relative silence, a giggle escaping her chest that quickly evolved into full laughter, body shaking off its tension and mind catching up with how insane her evening had been. Dela’s body instinctively joined along in the laughter until the girls were fully cackling as they leaned on each other, giddy and exhausted and proud. “Oh my god, come here.” Dela pulled Trixie over and onto her so she laid half on top of her, face pressed into her chest. “You alright?” she asked as she smoothed Trixie’s hair back, trying to take honest care of her now, the poor thing. 

“Yes,” Trixie giggled. “That was a lot, but it was incredible.” She was smiling wide, still a little groggy but entirely genuine. “This was definitely not how I thought tonight was going to go.” 

“How did you think it was going to go?” 

“I thought we would just like, watch a movie or something, maybe make out if I was lucky.” 

Dela laughed, “Me too! This was much, much better than a movie.”

“Definitely.” Trixie still managed to look so angelic even when she’d just been fucked like that. Her mascara and eyeliner smudged a little and her lipgloss was long gone, but all these things were still in the name of perfection. “It’s weird, I feel like, empty without something inside me now,” Trixie mused with a giggle. 

The part of Dela that was still revved up and raring to go ached at this, dizzied by how hot it was that she really had made Trixie’s body ache for cock. But Dela squashed those feelings, she needed to move on. She just let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I know that feeling,” she smiled. “It _should_ go away, but if it doesn’t, you know where to find me.” 

Trixie nodded at that. “Oh I will definitely be back. Even if you don’t want me I’ll still show up, just banging at your door like ‘let me in!!!’” 

Dela laughed along, but raised her brows seriously, “I definitely will want you back, don’t you worry.” Grinning, she squeezed Trixie into her, hard, making Trixie squeak. She finally released her and they giggled, taking another moment of pause to breathe and cuddle contently. Eventually, Dela sighed and looked back down at Trixie. “Well, what do you want to do now?” They both laughed again — it seemed so absurd, framing this event as just another casual activity, even though that’s exactly what it was. 

“Hmm.” Trixie barely had to think about it before deciding what she wanted. “Can I have that glass of rosé now?” 

Dela grinned, endlessly charmed by this clever girl — but of course, she couldn’t miss an opportunity to tease. She just sang, “I don’t know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, it means SO much to hear from you all, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. Hearing from you keeps me excited to write! And if there's anything you want to see from me, I want to hear about that too. Thanks again!
> 
> P.S. sugar mama part III is definitely coming ;)


End file.
